One Night In San Francisco
by darkestboy
Summary: It's been two years since their last encounter and the Doctor realises that Chang-Lee's life might have more complications than he thought. Set after The Movie.


**Name: **One Night In San Francisco  
**Characters:** 8th Doctor, Chang-Lee, Original Characters.  
**Synopsis: **It's been two years since their last encounter and the Doctor realises that Chang-Lee's life might have more complications than he thought. Set after _The Movie_.

The Doctor had wound up in San Francisco on exactly the thirty first of December in the year 2001 with the intention of meeting up with both the people who had helped him when he was last in this particular part of the universe. He decided to be less predictable on himself and went to see Chang Lee first, not banking on the fact that the young man in question also shared a similar courtesy when the Doctor literally bumped into him in the middle of the street.

"Chang Lee," the Doctor smiled as the man looked like he had been running a marathon. "I was just about going to see you."

"Doctor?" Chang Lee looked at the Time Lord with a mixture of confusion and delight. "Your timing -,"

"- I think it rather impeccable," the Doctor chimed in, before a negative could make its way into the conversation. "Have you lost weight? You look different, a little-,"

"- Am I glad you've shown up again," Chang Lee interrupted as he smiled at the Doctor nervously and suddenly the Time Lord became worried. "How are your running skills?"

"Why?" the Doctor asked dubiously, before noticing that a car was driving up towards them. "You have got to be kidding."

"Yeah, history has a funny way of repeating itself," Chang Lee looked nervously. "Still if you get shot, at least you get a new body."

"That only works a certain amount of times," the Doctor replied as he began to eye the quickest distance towards the TARDIS. "And I actually quite like this one at the moment."

"Where as I get shot and that's it – no more Chang Lee," the young man said hastily, before looking at the Doctor. "So, where's the TARDIS?"

"This way," the Doctor said nervously as a car pulled up in one direction and before either of them could think of going in the other direction, another car pulled up to block them. "It seems we've got company."

One of the men stepped out of the car. He was of a Shanghai descent, older, with a slick black suit, wearing a silk red tie and holding a reasonably sized gun in his right hand. Chang Lee recognised him instantly and was even more worried than before when both he and the Doctor noticed the older man's associates were stepping out of the two cars that had them surrounded.

"Chang Lee," the man smiled at both Chang Lee and the Doctor, a smile that wasn't anywhere near as friendly as it was trying to be. "I am so disappointed in you. I thought we had an understanding."

"I'm not sure I understand what's going on here, hello I'm the Doctor," the Doctor smiled nervously again before making an attempt to shake the mystery man's hand but was met with disapproval, so the Doctor pulled his hand away. "And you are?"

"Oshi Nakamara," the man said stiffly, clearly displeased with the Doctor's presence as he stared at Chang Lee disapprovingly, before pulling something out of the car he was in. "This won't do at all. I only brought one body bag."

"Why would you need a body bag?" the Doctor smiled at Oshi, a smile that had both a sense of childlike innocence and a steely determination about it as he looked at Chang Lee's watch. "If my timing is right, it's soon to be a new year in about three hours. Do you really want to end this one on a bad turn?"

Oshi looked at the Doctor with pure bewilderment and his men responded by laughing in unison. Chang Lee just looked more anxious as he whispered to the Doctor, "Really could do with the TARDIS about now."

"And I could really do with an explanation," the Doctor whispered sharply back at Chang Lee but Oshi and his men could hear them perfectly. "Why does Oshi want to kill you? What have you done?"

"Done?" Chang Lee was annoyed with the accusation. "I haven't done anything to _you_."

The last word was directed at Oshi, who raised his gun and aimed it at Chang Lee's head's as the Doctor began to slip his hand into his coat pocket to produce a counter strike of his own.

"But you're about to, Chang Lee," Oshi smiled at the man sinisterly as the five men that surrounded the Doctor and Chang Lee then produced guns of their own. "And I told you before, I am not going to jail because of you."

"Jail?" the Doctor said as the men looked like they were about to pull the trigger on their guns. "I'm certain this isn't the way of going about avoiding such a place."

"Oh, I don't know," Oshi smiled happily. "I figure if Mr Lee suddenly ended up dead, then he can't possibly testify at my brother's trial in the next week and send me down as well. Unfortunately, I only did bring one body bag but by the time my men and I are through with you both, I have a feeling I'll just need the one. It's a shame you chose now to catch up with your friend. You should've stayed at home tonight, Doctor."

"You wouldn't be the first person to have said that to me," the Doctor smiled but it was a cold smile as he glanced over Oshi's head. "I don't think it's going to be your night, Oshi."

"What could you possibly mean?" Oshi had begun to say before he saw in the corner of his eye, a police car coming in his general direction. "They won't save you in time."

"Are you really that stupid?" Chang Lee asked in desperation for his life and in anger. "It's over, Oshi. You've lost."

"And so have you," Oshi shouted at Chang Lee before saying to his men. "Shoot them both!"

"Doctor!"

It was Chang Lee's first instinct to try and pull the man away from the hail of bullets but the Time Lord had swung deftly around at all of the surrounding men, blaring his sonic screwdriver in the air at a volume that caused everyone, including Chang Lee to actually pass out. What Chang Lee hadn't been paying attention to was the fact that the Doctor had managed to stick a pair of tiny earplugs into his ears when Chang Lee and Oshi had exchanged words. The Doctor then looked at Chang Lee and checked him over. He was unconscious but still alive.

When Chang Lee had come to, the first thing he saw were two police cars filling up with Oshi and his men. Oshi gave Chang Lee a look of contempt but somehow had managed to muster enough sense not to threaten him publicly. Then Chang Lee spotted the Doctor and one of the officers talking to each other.

"My head," Chang Lee groaned, feeling his forehead as the effects of the sonic screwdriver were only slowly wearing off him. "Next time, maybe tell me to block my ears, perhaps?"

"Sorry?" the Doctor feigned deafness for a second and Chang Lee scowled at him.

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny," Chang Lee said as he looked at Oshi in the police car with two of his associates. "I'll be glad never to see him again."

"Well, there's still that trial next week," the Doctor reminded him as the police officer stepped into his car and began to drive away only second after the other car managed to do so. "The police explained more to me about it when you were unconscious. I'm proud of you. You're doing the right thing."

"Yeah," Chang Lee said more quietly. "It's funny how when I was doing the wrong thing, I nearly ended up dead because of it and when I do the right thing, the same thing nearly happens."

"Yes, funny that," the Doctor replied, unsure whether Chang Lee was being serious or sarcastic.

"And then you were there at both times," Chang Lee continued. "It's like you're a good luck charm and a jinx rolled into one."

"I've had worse descriptions," the Doctor mused. "Still, New Year's Eve. I'm sure there's some fun to be had that doesn't involve either of us getting killed."

"Probably," Chang Lee countered. "San Francisco is a big place with plenty of things to do, people to see."

"I am seeing someone at the moment," the Doctor smiled at Chang Lee. "But I suppose -,"

"- I'll give Grace a call," Chang Lee smiled as he pulled out a cell phone and began to dial her number. "If you're only in San Francisco for one night, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

"And are you?"

"Happy to see you?" Chang Lee finished for him. "Yeah, you're cool enough. Besides, I do have other stories to tell you than being mobster fodder you know."

"I shall be interested in hearing them," the Doctor smiled as they both began to walk down the street until they had reached the TARDIS. "If I don't say it later, then a -,"

"- Save it for another two hours," Chang Lee said as he pointed at his watch and the both of them stepped inside the time machine. "We've got a party to liven up."

"Grace will love us for that," the Doctor said as he closed the door behind them.

"You know she will."

There was a laugh from that response and within seconds, the TARDIS had materialised off the streets of San Francisco in order to liven up another destination.

- The End -


End file.
